


Happy New Year

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy comment fic for misseri44 who thought that Sarah Wayne Callies looked drunk in a photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

Sara stumbled against Michael. "Whoh," he said, steadying her as they stood in the crowded room, he was laughing and she was was staring at him in a faintly foolish fashion. "Don't tell me you're drunk?" he demanded playfully, laughing at her as she stared at him.

Sara said nothing and then Michael grimaced, angry at himself for his careless joke. Sara hadn't touched alcohol for a long time. It was quite possible that it wouldn't be a problem for her, but he knew that she took no risks. Addiction was addiction and she didn't allow herself the temptation. As tough as the last year had been on both of them, she'd kept herself in check - with his help.

"Don't look like that," Sara said with a smile and rested her hand on his shoulder as she leaned against him. "I'm sort of drunk," she mumbled a little drowsily. They had been up for hours and hours and the dancing alone had been exhausting. "Drunk with happiness or something like that," she told him and he smiled despite himself, sliding his arms around her and pulling her closer. The crowd swelled around them, pressing in and shouting happily as the countdown to the new year began.

"Got your new year's resolutions?" she asked him, kissing his cheek lingeringly.

"Yeah. You?" He whispered as the countdown got louder.

"Keeping Michael Scofield out of trouble is top of my list" she told him.

"So I guess that means you'll have to marry me after all," he said, smiling into her eyes.

"You got me there," she said. "Looks like I've got no choice".

"Four, three, two.... one ...."

Michael's mouth met hers and the swirl of balloons, streamers and glitter fell about them as they kissed.

"Happy New Year," he murmured. Her arms slid around his neck and they clung to one another, completely alone and private despite the swirl of people and noise around them.


End file.
